When Cinderella Broke
by ni4ni
Summary: We all know the story of Cinderella and how it happily ended, but what if that didn't happen? Be nice, this is my first fanfic.


_Cinderella was meant to have a happy ending. Cinderella was destined to have her prince. She was supposed to find the hero who could rescue her from her wretched life. But… what if she missed her chance..? _

Sakura and her sister Ino entered the colossal mansion; they were just at a party. Sakura noticed something strange. All the lights in the house were off. She looked to her left, Ino also noticed this factor.

Cautiously, they went up the stairs. Hinata must be slacking, I'm going to kill

her for scaring me like this, Sakura thought, I need to take a hot shower. The pink haired girl felt her way to the bathroom, her eyes widened, the bathroom stunk of fresh blood.

She flipped on the lights. Her legs gave out and she had to grip the counter for support. There in the water filled bathtub was a black blob of fur. It was her beloved cat Kio, his two limbs broken and the other two completely severed from his body, his blood coloring the water bright red.

After regaining her strength, Sakura heard a high shriek and dashed toward Ino's room. Ino was on her knees, hand covering her mouth, staring at the figure before her. Sakura looked up, and saw her mother, hung on a rope next to the window. She didn't know what to do while Ino watched her body in mute horror, so she yelled "HINATA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm right here dear sister..." sounded a quiet voice."Where the hell were you?! Why didn't you--"

Sakura turned around to see her stepsister smiling, not the gentle sad smile that she always wore, but a sickly sweet one that ran shivers down her spine. Hinata was covered in blood, holding a huge butcher knife. "W-what are you doing?" she stuttered, "who are you?!"

As a pampered rich girl, Sakura didn't really gain any physical strength, and was quickly tied down by her stepsister and shoved into the corner of the room. Hinata approached Ino, who was still petrified by the sudden deaths of her loved ones and her new stepsister. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon," whispered Hinata before she brought the knife straight down on Ino's back.

Sakura gritted her teeth together as the shrill sound of Ino's blood-curdling scream filled the room. Hinata struck down again and again, more blood spilling from her body each time. Why did she have to kill Ino first and put her through this torture? "STOP IT!!!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a now insane Sakura; she couldn't take the shock that Hinata and Ino were giving her. Ino was now a hideous bloody heap of broken limbs and ripped flesh, her eyes wide open with surprise

"INO!!!!!! Ino come back! Why do you have to die! You're a horrible sister, don't leave me!!!," Sakura screamed through tears. She didn't even notice when Hinata threw her sister aside and grabbed her. When she stopped her screaming and looked up, it was too late; her dark haired stepsister slammed her head into the wall over and over again until she was sure that she was already dead.

"It didn't have to end this way..." Hinata murmured, as she dragged her battered stepsisters out the back door. The half dead green eyed girl glanced at her _truly_ dead sister. "I'm sorry Ino, you shouldn't have died like this," Sakura whimpered. "No, she really shouldn't have died this way," she was startled the way Hinata had replied, "but do you two understand why this happened?" she leaned down next to Sakura's ear, "because you two wanted this perfect happy ending, but aren't willing to sacrifice for it so you guys are all to blame."

Hinata grabbed Ino and took her to the lake, and flung Ino into the murky water. "This is no happy ending" Hinata stated dully.

"No Ino no!!!!" Sakura bellowed as she saw Ino being torn into pieces by an obscure figure, "How could this happen to me?!"

"I think you know the answer to that, sister," Hinata answered and hauled her last stepsister back to the pool behind their huge resident. "Goodbye forever Sakura Haruno," were Hinata's last words to Sakura as she shoved her down the cold water and held her down until her violent thrashing had ceased.

She was done. It was all over and there was no going back. She had to finish what she started. The white eyed girl reached into the storage space next to the pool and grabbed a tank of gasoline and poured it into the pool, the lake, and all over the mansion.

Hinata returned to her now gas soaked room, lied down and smiled, she was ending her story for good; Cinderella will fade from existence forever. She lit up a match and threw it, washing away all the wounds that never healed. The deep scars have dissolved and the pain gone. She was now happy; she had gotten rid of her worst enemy, herself. Cinderella has broken, and she is free.


End file.
